Damaged
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Sequel to "Daughter Troubles". Emily is back and dealing with even more craziness than before. This time, though, she goes through a difficult experience. She is left scarred and traumatized by it. Watch her as her family helps her through this tough and difficult time. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND ASSAULT!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes in life, events happen that you don't want to happen. You try everything you possibly can to prevent them from happening, but it's just no use. They _do_ happen, whether you want them to or not. Some events are good and make your life seem great, but in some cases, you don't expect them to happen _at all_…or _ever._ Especially if you're young and an experience can leave you traumatized and scarred for life.


	2. Crush

"**DAUGHTER TROUBLES" ISN'T COMPLETED YET, BUT I FINISHED THE 1ST CHAPTER OF "DAMAGED" AND DECIDED TO POST IT. THERE'S SILL ALOT OF CRAZINESS AND CONFLICT TO COME. "DAMAGED" IS GONNA HAVE MUCH MORE CONFLICT AND DRAMA IN IT, THOUGH.**

**Crush**

**Emily's POV**

I was in my room, packing my books in my new bag. Since it was a new school year and grade, my dad got me a brand new bag. This one was a regular backpack that was purple with black straps. "Emily, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy." I closed my door and made my way downstairs. "This is going to be a great year. New clothes, new attitude," I leaned in and whispered to Bree, "new crushes."

My dad said, "I heard that." I rolled my eyes and we headed out. We all got in his self-driving car: me in the passenger seat, him in the drivers' side, Adam, Bree, and Chase in the middle, and Leo in the back. I was used to the car by now, sort of. "Are you guys ready for the new school year?"

"Yeah!" Chase announced, all excited.

Leo groaned. "Not really."

"Not really, no," said Bree.

"No," said Adam.

"I take that as a yes, then." My dad spoke the location and we were at the school in about twenty minutes. We got out and shut the doors. "Bye guys. Have a good first day."

We walked into the school. Once in, I ran in front of them "Guys, this is gonna be a great year. I can feel it!"

Leo walked up to me. "Yeah," He put his hand on my shoulder, "please stop and never do that again." I gave him a scowl and rolled my eyes at him. I went to my locker. Luckily, I had the same locker as last year: 105, adjacent to Leo's corner one.

A guy walked up to us and said to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo "Hey, dorks!" They groaned. "Miss me?" He looked at me. "Oooh, who do we have here?"

"I'm their cousin, Emily. I've been going here for a year now."

He looked me up and down. "Well, I like what I see."

"How have you not noticed me before?"

"To be fair, I rarely pay attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class," said Bree. "See you later, Emily." I nodded and they left.

"So, you wanna go out sometime?"

I shut my locker and turned around, hugging my books to my chest. "Hmm, let me think about it… No!"

I walked off and he followed. "Aw, come on. Why not? I'm not that bad of a guy. Plus, I think you're really cute."

I turned around to face him. "Really?" He nodded. I sighed and said, "Look, Trent, I'm really flattered that you wanna go out with me, but you're just not my type. I'm sorry." I walked off, leaving him behind. I walked up the stairs to my first class, which was history with Mr. Bruckner. "Hey Chase, hey Adam." I sat in the desk to the left of them.

"Hey, Emily. Glad to have you in our biology class."

I said, "Adam, this is history."

"Whatever. The point is that it won't be boring now." I rolled my eyes and the class began.

We walked downstairs to the main corridor. "Ugh, that class was so boring!" said Adam.

"Well, that's odd, considering who told me that with me there, it _won't _be boring."

"I know. Who _was_ that?"

Chase sighed and I face palmed. "This is going to be a _long_ school year." Chase nodded in agreement.

"We have been through _so_ much lately. The fire here last year, Mr. Davenport being in the hospital three times, you-"

"Getting my room burnt down and remodeled? I know."

"Sorry, Emily."

"That's alright."

"The point is…we don't need any more drama or bad things happening."

"You're right. No more bad stuff happening. The Davenports are done having bad stuff happening to them…!" I quickly corrected myself. "…I hope!" They rolled their eyes and Bree and I went to our English class. We entered our class and sat down at a couple desks. "You know Bree, at my old school, English was my favorite subject."

"Really?"

"Yep. I always enjoyed it, but the least thing I liked was reading comprehension. In fact, I still don't like it."

"Well, I can honestly say that I don't have a favorite subject."

"That's alright, Bree. It's not important to have one."

"That's good." We turned around when the teacher came in and the class began. Bree was looking at the teacher and had a dreamy look on her face.

"Bree. Bree. Bree." I nudged her.

"Huh? I'm OK." She leaned over and said to me, "I think this is my new favorite class now." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her before turning back in my seat.

**Donald's POV**

I was currently taking a nap on the couch and I had a nightmare. I was squirming around in my sleep. "No! No! No! I can't die! I'm too young and handsome! No! No! No!" I woke up screaming. "NOOOOOO!" I was drenched in a cold sweat. Tasha was next to me reading and she jumped at my sudden scream. Her book went flying backwards.

"Relax, Donald. I'm right here. You're OK." My breathing started to even out. "Let me guess: bad dream?"

"More like a nightmare." I sat up. "I can't stop thinking about the day I got hit. Every time I close my eyes, I see that truck coming towards me, and sometimes when I fall asleep, I'm afraid I'll never wake up. Plus, I'm too young and handsome to die." Yes, even in scary situations, I find a way to brag about myself.

"That day was scary for all of us, but we made it through. After you woke up, if felt like everything was getting better. We're just glad you woke up."

"I'm glad I woke up too."

"Sweetie, I don't know what we would do without you."

"Well, it _is _really hard not to do without my _incredible _genius and handsomeness."

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing you're-"

"Funny? Handsome? A brilliant mastermind?"

"Suuure. Aw, you know I love you."

"Yes, I do. And it's not just that accident. It's the fire too. I keep having visions of being in that fire at the school. It kind of left me…mentally scarred."

She leaned my head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Donald. We'll help you through this." She kissed my head and I smiled.

**Emily's POV**

We walked to the front door. "Today was awesome! This school year is so awesome so far!" Bree squealed.

"Somebody's got a crush on our English teacher," I said.

Bree blushed. "No I don't."

"Oh yeah?" asked Chase. "Then why are you blushing?"

"N-no reason."

Leo said, "Ah, it looks like someone _does _have a crush on their teacher."

"Shut up. I hate you guys."

I rolled my eyes and we all went in. "Daddy, we're home!" I yelled upstairs.

He came downstairs. "Hey guys. How was school?"

"Ah, you know, typical first day. New classes, new teachers," Bree had a dreamy look on her face, "new crushes."

"What? I'm sorry. After 'new crushes', I retreated to my safe place."

"Whatever." She, Adam, Chase, and Leo went to the lab.

"What was that?"

"Oh, Bree has a crush on our English teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I went to the stairs and started going up them. I mumbled to myself, "Plus, I got flirted with today."

"Wait. Come back here." I sighed and went back down. "What did you just say?"

"I said I-"

"I know what you said. Who is the guy?"

"Daddy, I know you're…overprotective of me."

"Since you were little, and when I found you a year ago, yeah I am."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I told him I'm not interested."

"Good for you." He patted my shoulder. "Now, go put your stuff away. It's almost dinnertime." I nodded and headed upstairs.

"_This is gonna be a better year. I just know it will_," I thought.


End file.
